Flaring Massacre Rize
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40576 |no = 919 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 153 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A demon once feared for her destructive power. Rize had turned her back on things such as supremacy and conquest. According to legend, however, there was one demon whom she considered her mortal enemy, and whom she willingly attacked with the full intention of winning. The identity of this demon remains unknown though, as does any record telling of the conclusion of such battle. This is all probably due to the fact that Rize completely wiped out everything and everyone in her immediate vicinity when fighting against her bitter rival. |summon = That one was different from me… Such a pure intent of destruction, turning all to nothing... |fusion = Are you trying to break me? How cute. Kinda makes me wanna destroy you... |evolution = You don't fear me? You need me? One day, that will be a lie. But for now, I'll believe you... | hp_base = 4969 |atk_base = 2073 |def_base = 1746 |rec_base = 1711 | hp_lord = 6585 |atk_lord = 2582 |def_lord = 2170 |rec_lord = 2124 | hp_anima = 7477 |rec_anima = 1886 |atk_breaker = 2820 |def_breaker = 1932 |atk_guardian = 2344 |def_guardian = 2408 | hp_oracle = 5692 |rec_oracle = 2362 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Cupid's Divine Power |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk for all Units & boosts HC drop rate |lstype = Attack/Recovery |bb = Radia Velocity |bbdescription = 17 combo massive Thunder attack on single enemy & gradually recovers allies' HP for 3 turns |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 18 |bbdc = 34 |bbmultiplier = 560 |sbb = Reveila Familia |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies (damage reciprocate to remaining HP) & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 200~850 |ubb = Vertex |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Thunder attack on all enemies (damage reciprocate to remaining HP) |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1000~2500 |bb1 = *460% Modifier *Heal 1500-1800 (+10% REC) HP every turn |bb10 = *560% Modifier *Heal 1800-2100 (+10% REC) HP every turn |sbb1 = *100~750% Modifier (based on remaining HP%) *DEF ignore effect |sbb10 = *200~850% Modifier (based on remaining HP%) *DEF ignore effect |ubb1 = *1000~2500% Modifier (based on remaining HP%) |arenaAI = 2 |es = Cataclysmic Impulse |esitem = |esdescription = Huge boost to Atk when HP is full |evofrom = 40575 |evointo = 00000 |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Demons |addcatname = Rize3 }}